


Chase Away the Aches

by NiefThing



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, is that enough smut tags yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiefThing/pseuds/NiefThing
Summary: Ed’s had a long day, and Al want to help him feel better. Luckily, Ed has a few ideas of how he can help...





	Chase Away the Aches

The front door squeaked open, and the unmistakable sound of Edward Elric taking off his shoes made Alphonse close his book and hurry to greet him. 

“Hey, Brother,” he greeted, wrapping his arms around Ed’s shoulders, a typical greeting between them. “How was work today?”

“Awful,” Ed mumbled into Al’s neck, returning the hug, “Mustang can kiss my ass. And it’s been raining, so my ports are all achey. ‘N I missed you.” He pulled Al closer.

Al noticed for the first time that Ed’s hair was wet, and he was cold. “I’m so sorry, Brother.” He pulled back slightly so he could give Ed a proper welcome home kiss. “Why don’t you go dry off and I’ll bring you something warm to drink. Tea?”

“Mmmm... nah. I’d rather stay here and snuggle with you.”

“No you don’t. You’re too wet to snuggle with right now,” Al pushed him back. “Go get changed.”

Ed reluctantly let go and hobbled off towards the bedroom while Al poured them both a cup of tea. He picked up the mugs and followed Edward to the bedroom, pushing the door open with his foot. 

Edward was laying on their bed, stretched out on his stomach and snoring. His wet clothes were strewn all across the floor. Al just rolled his eyes, deciding it wasn’t worth fussing about. He set the mugs down on the desk and prodded Ed’s back. “Wake up, sleepyhead. I brought you tea.” 

Ed’s eyes opened briefly, and he rolled over with a groan. “Don’t want tea. Wanna sleep.”

Al sighed and brought both mugs to the nightstand. “You need to drink something. C’mon, it’ll warm you up.”

“Mmm… who needs warm tea when I have a warm Alphonse to cuddle with?” Ed grinned mischievously and tugged Al down onto the bed with him, wrapping his arms around him securely. “Much better.”

Al struggled halfheartedly, but gave in to Ed’s flirting. With a dramatic sigh of defeat, he relaxed into Ed’s snug hold. He giggled when Ed began to nuzzle and kiss anywhere he could reach—his cheek, his neck, his ear, until Al turned his head and allowed him to kiss his lips. Ed’s tongue swiped across his lips and pushed inside his mouth with the confidence of a thousand previous kisses, and Al practically melted. He was so lost in the taste of Ed’s mouth that he almost didn’t notice the hand ghosting down his back through his shirt, and that same hand ghosting back up, this time inside the shirt. Al was a little shocked. Ed was apparently very eager. Well, as always, Al was happy to oblige.

He grabbed Ed’s shoulders and rolled hard, pulling Ed completely on top of him. He pulled away from the kiss to give Ed a sultry look and spread his legs for the boxer-clad Ed to lay between. Ed barely took the time to look surprised at the wanton display before settling in the space Al left for him. The new position allowed Edward to push Al’s shirt up to his armpits and run his hands up and down his exposed back. Automail fingers pinched and rubbed on the raised peaks of Al’s nipples, even as he began to rub his still-clothed erection against his little brother. After only one slow hard thrust against him, Al flushed red and began to moan. It a little retaliation, or maybe to thank him, Al skimmed a hand up his back and pulled on his braid, pulling their mouths harder together. He tugged harder and began to whine desperately as Ed began to thrust harder against him. The friction of his pants against his length was delicious, but he would much rather feel Edward’s skin on his, but he couldn’t quite muster the will to push Ed off, especially when two mismatched hands reached under him to squeeze his rear, and pull him to meet each thrust. Ed broke the kiss to moan in pleasure into his ear.

“Let’s get your clothes off,” Ed purred, meeting Al’s eyes with a heated stare. Suddenly breathless, Al could do nothing but nod. Ed leaned forward and stole another kiss before pushing himself up to let Al take off his shirt.

Only, as soon as he put weight on his arms, he gasped in pain a fell back, knocking the breath out of Al’s lungs. 

“Brother, what’s wrong?” Al was suddenly very worried, “Are you okay? What happened?”

“S’nothin,” Ed slurred, even though he winced and rubbed his automail shoulder, “Just achey because of the rain.”

“You should have told me if it was that bad!” Al rolled again, this time placing himself on top of Ed. He sat up, straddling Ed’s waist and gently worked his fingers into the tender area around Ed’s automail port. “You big dummy. You have to take better care of yourself.”

“As nice as that feels, I’d really like for you to rub something else right now, Al.” 

“But this is important. You’ll be stiff when you wake up tomorrow if I don’t do this.”

Ed’s brows furrowed. “Al, really, I’m fine, we can still— _oh_.” Al’s fingers found a sensitive spot, causing Ed to break off with a moan. Al smirked. “What was that, Brother dear?”

“I said I’m fine, Al.”

“No, you’re not. I’m not going to let you hurt yourself,” Al’s eyes took on a hardened edge that matched Ed’s own. He loved his brother dearly, but he was so predictable! Always being stubborn about everything, even about his own wellbeing. Al knew exactly what Ed was going to say, and exactly how to sidestep his reasoning. They’d danced this same dance ever since they were children.

Ed surprised him by breaking eye contact and sighing, the stubbornness in his gaze fading. “You’re right, Al.”

Al blinked, and suddenly felt that he didn’t know how this conversation would end. “I am?”

“You are,” Ed reached up and caressed Al’s face with his flesh hand, “How’d you get to be so good to me, little brother?”

Al chose not to respond, instead letting Ed pull him down for a gentle kiss. Ed gently pulled away before moving down and bestowing an open-mouthed, dirty kiss on Al’s neck. Al shuddered and his flagging erection returned with full force. He knew he should pull away and tell Edward to get some sleep but he couldn’t….quite…

Ed’s mouth was suddenly on his ear. “I’ve been waiting for this… all day…” Ed whispered as his tongue curled into the shell of his ear. He raised his hips, rutting his barely hidden length against Al’s, and Al went limp atop him. “Please, Al, let me take you.”

“Oh… okay,” Al’s face was flushed and his eyes wide, and he needed no further prompting to seal their mouths together once more. In between Ed’s tongue parting his lips and Al’s hands undoing his braid, he managed to murmur, “But we’re staying like this.”

Ed barely had time to react before Al pushed up off his chest and straddled his waist again. He might have protested if Al hadn’t immediately begun to circle his hips, rubbing their cocks together and sending tremors up his spine. They both groaned, and Al was beginning to fall apart when Ed whispered to him, “Stop.”

Confused, Al did what he was told. Ed smiled up at him, “I mean, this is unfair. You have more clothes on than I do.” He stroked Al’s clothed knees, “I wanna see more of you.”

“As you wish,” Al returned the smile and began to very slowly unbutton his shirt. He let it fall from his shoulders and shimmied out of his pants, letting both fall onto the floor. They were both in their boxers now, and Edward couldn’t help but stare. 

“Brother, you’ve seen me naked before,” Al was blushing brightly, even as he moved to toy with one of Ed’s nipples, earning a moan. 

“I have,” Ed agreed, covering Al’s hands with his own, “But that doesn’t mean it’s not _fucking incredible_ every time.”

Al smiled. Not exactly an eloquent compliment, but still sweet. He slid backward to sit between Ed’s legs and gently pull down his boxers. 

It never failed to give Edward a surge of pride when Al saw his erect cock for the first time. Al stared at it, and a very soft gasp passed through his lips, music to Ed’s ears. Al leaned forward and gave it a quick kiss, licking up the precome gathered at the tip. Ed moaned and resisted the urge to thrust up into Al’s mouth. All too soon, Al pulled away to pull his own boxers off.

It was Ed’s turn to stare. Al was all warm, soft flesh over toned muscle, free from the scars that littered his own torso, and the flushed red cock bobbing between his legs completed the picture for Ed. He would have happily stayed there marveling, but Al moved again, this time turning around so he was straddling Ed backwards. 

“What are you doing, Al?” he asked, perplexed. He felt the familiar tingle of anticipation as Al reached into the nightstand for the bottle of lube.

“Giving you a show,” Al sent a sultry look over his shoulder before pouring a generous amount of lube on his fingers and pushing himself up on hands and knees. Ed could see between Al’s legs to watch him lower his face to his weeping cock and take the head into his mouth. Ed leaned back and moaned, barely noticing Al’s lubed fingers traveling up his chest to swirl around a nipple, and then slowly up his own legs. From his position under Al, he could clearly see Al’s tightly clenched rosebud above his high and tight sac. He might have sat up and given it an appreciative kiss, if Al hadn’t distracted him by suddenly leaning down to take his length entirely in his mouth. Gasping, he watched two of Al’s fingers trace his cheeks and then inward.

Ed’s eyes widened as he realized what Al was doing, and before he could react, one of Al’s fingers slid inside himself. The pressure around his cock suddenly disappeared as Al lifted his head to gasp in pleasure. That finger began to thrust in and out slowly, pulling a gasp from Al with each cycle. Another finger slowly joined the first. Ed felt himself twitch and Al was leaning back down to lick semen off his throbbing length. Another finger, another long suck from Al, and Edward was reaching down to strangle back his orgasm. Al was being so damn sexy, and damn him if he was going to go off before claiming that warm bundle of sensuality as his own. 

“Al, Al, please, if you don’t let me—fuck, Al, hurry.”

Al was more than happy to oblige.

He removed his fingers from himself and turned around, rubbing what was left of the lube onto Ed’s hard cock before positioning himself in the air over him. He lowered his hips until he felt the head pressing against his ass. Their eyes met, and the intensity of Ed’s gaze left him breathless yet again. 

“I love you so much, Al.” 

And with that, he could resist no more. In one fluid motion, Al sat all the way down on Ed’s cock. It was incredibly good. Any movement from either of them, each arch of Al’s spine changed the way Ed felt inside him, and he could do nothing but lift himself slowly up and down.

Ed was throbbing again. Each time Al lowered onto him, he was balls deep inside the most perfect warmth, and each lift of Al’s hips sent sparks up his spine. He reached and set his hands on Al’s hips, guiding his motions and rubbing small circles in the hollows of Al’s hips. Al traded his lifting for a smooth rocking motion, allowing Ed’s guidance of his hips, and began to moan louder. Ed felt something in him snap, and he sat up so that Al was riding his lap. He buried his face in Al’s neck, nipping and sucking at the exposed skin. 

“How does that feel, Al?” Ed whispered breathlessly, pulling Al’s hips down harder onto him. The answering moan was all the confirmation he needed. He began bouncing his hips along with Al’s rhythm to make each thrust deeper, harder, more pleasurable. Al’s arms grappled at his back, unable to do anything but followed Ed’s rhythm. The high they were both racing towards caught Al first, and he cried his brother’s name as his body twitched and clenched around his brother and his cock jerked and spat between them. A surge of gloating possessiveness surged through Edward as he felt Al clench unbelievably tight around his cock and he bounced Al faster and faster as he felt his own seed explode inside his little brother. He kept thrusting to ride out both their orgasms, and he whispered sweet nothings into Al’s ear as he slowly came to a halt.

He leaned back, pulling Al down onto the bed with him. He pulled out, smirked at Al’s disappointed groan, and gathered his still breathless baby brother into his arms. “Al, Al, Al,” he whispered his name like a mantra, kissed anywhere he could reach, and admired Al’s flushed face, beautiful in the afterglow.

“That was amazing, Brother,” Al murmured, opening his eyes and placing a small kiss on Ed’s lips, “I love you.”

“I love you so, _so_ , much, Alphonse. Thank you for this.”

“You’re welcome,” Al breathed, then closed his eyes and nestled against Ed’s chest, “Can we take a nap before dinner? I don’t think I can move my legs.”

“Of course, my love,” Ed murmured. He pulled the covers over both of them and settled down to sleep next to his whole world.

Outside, the rain continued and thunder rumbled in the distance, but the two loving brothers slept on.


End file.
